tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TMNT 2015-2018
This this is only fan so don't take it serouisly, this is just what I imagine when I think of TMNT Leonardo Is the leader of the great ninja turtles and is very calm most of the time. He is very loyal to his friends, brothers, Splinter, Karai and other allies. He is very fast and strong. He holds two Katanas simpley called Ninjaken Swords. Raphael Is the hot-head of the turtle team and second in command, taking over if Leo is not present or in any other cases where Leo isn't around or can't command. He has a bit going for Oreana. He holds two Sais and is very strong, he tends to rush into battles without a plan unless Leo isn't around, otherwise he works with his brothers to create a plan. Donatello Is the most level headed, or smartest, of the ninja turtle team. Leo often relies on him for status or other things Leo doesn't know. He holds a Bo staff, even though he doesn't train as much as his brothers, he's still a good fighter. He relies far too much on his mind sometimes. Mostly he comes up with stratagies. Michelangelo Is lazy and unstable and dumb, he spends time eating pizza, watching television, sleeping, and is sometimes found training or insulting Raph. He attacks with two Nunchucks, he uses speed and music to lead him to victories he really doesn't deserve. He is still a good fighter and is very talented with shadow puppets. Oreana started out as a young 16 year old girl named Kinara. She once saw a battle thorugh her apartment window. The first one she saw was Raphael. She immediately fell in love with him. She ran outside her apartment and saw the turtles fighting the Foot Clan. The turtles noticed her shorty after she came. Even though she didn't know Ninjutsu she was still an good fighter and stopped a Foot soldier from attacking Raph. After the battle, the turtles accepted Kinara and showed them the lair. At first, Master Splinter was upset of his sons for bringing a "stranger" into their secret lair. After the turtles told Splinter what happened at the battle, Splinter accepted Kinara and started training her ninjutsu. She was a quick learner and got to go on a "real mission" three weeks after training with Master Splinter. She saved Raph from Shredder with the risk of being mutated. Fortunately, she didn't get mutated the first time. The second time, she wasnt as lucky, she pushed Raph away from mutagen but fell in herself. When she arose, she was a giant orca with ice she could use at will. She had her right mind and let ''nothing ''hurt Raph. She used ice to make legs and arms along with weapons and sheilds. She stays in a room in the sewers. She needs 14 pounds of food per day and Raph volunteered to feed her as he started to return Oreana's feelings. They promised not to let Raph's brothers know their feelings for each other. Kinara renamed herself "Oreana" for being an orca and because she loved oreos. Every now and then, Raph and her flirt. Dragon Clan Is a team of great ninja warrior. Their sybolized with dragons. Their history is so far unknow to the turtles and their allies. The only ones that know the Dragon Clam is Splinter and Shredder. Dragon Clan has struck fear to even Shredder. The Dragon Clan has allied with the turtles and other crime fighters. Foliaath Started as a young boy about 15 years in age. His name was Tyjune. One day, when this strang ooze came down and turned him into a mutant. Resulting into an eyeless man trap with a tounge, razor sharp teeth, a long, thick, sturdy, strong stem used for holding up his jaw-head, he has four giant leaves and a small patch of leaves between them. He came across the turtles and a giant, icey orca. He bent down, opened his mouth, and aplit his younger to four pieces and made it look like a flower. Leo was the first one to go past Tyjune. Tyjune struck Leo, covering his head and a bit of the left side of his shell. Donnie struck Tyjune, making him lose his bite on Leo. They didn't attack because Mikey asked, "What are you?" Tyjune told them what happened as he started to clam down. The turtles soon allied with Tyjune and used him as efficient trap for Shredder and his henchman Tyjune took down Xever and Bradford in a single go. Now, the turtles always move Tyjune so their enemies don't know where he is and Tyjunw always strikes at unexpected times, making him the perfect trap. The turtles suggested that Tyjune should rename himself like Oreana's did. He offically named himself, "Foliaath", after the Minecraft modes mob. He found the Foliaath because he was a gamer. Foliaath eats pizza Mikey brings or other foods people drop. Sometimes, he scares people into dropping things if desperate enough. Category:Characters